


Heady

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [22]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: (Consent is actually asked and given but it's sex pollen), F/F, Fuck Or Die, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Character of Color, PoV Michael Burnham, Pre-Canon, Sex Pollen, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou Era: Philippa and Michael encounter sex pollen.





	Heady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Critterlovescritters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critterlovescritters/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge, for the prompt _kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s_.

Michael moans as Philippa deepens their kiss, feeling her body curving into the Captain’s as she tries, desperately, to get even closer to the other woman. Her skin feels hot, even her blood feels like it’s boiling in her veins, and she understands that this is a direct result of whatever aphrodisiac has gotten into their systems via the plants that grow thickly in this area, but at the same time, she wants Philippa, as she has wanted her for years. 

“Michael,” Philippa croaks, her voice sounding cracked. The Commander can tell that she’s trying to hold off on the frenzied kissing for a moment, which makes sense on some level of Michael’s brain, just not the level that’s been infected by the – she flounders around for the correct terminology, but can only come up with the purely ridiculous ‘sex pollen’ – plants.

“We should contact the _Shenzhou_ , get Doctor Nambue to beam us up directly to sickbay so that he can treat us.”

“The _Shenzhou_ ’s out of reach right now,” Michael pants. “Remember? There’s an ion storm blocking both transporters and comms.”

“Damn!” 

Michael pulls herself out of Philippa’s arms, ignoring the whine of protest that comes from the other woman. “It’s all right, Captain,” she says, pulling the tattered remains of her Vulcan training around her like a ragged cloak. “I understand that you don’t really want to have sex with me, it’s just those plants affecting us both. I will remove myself from your proximity and endeavour to wait out this period with meditation.”

She turns and starts to walk away, but gets no more than three paces before Philippa tackles her, sending them both down onto the grass.

“Philippa?” She gets no further before the Captain’s hot, needy, mouth is on hers, kissing her frenziedly again. Michael struggles against her, and manages to get the other woman pinned down. She ignores the treacherous lurch of lust that afflicts her at having Philippa’s body pinned beneath her own. 

“Captain!” she snaps.

“Commander,” Philippa answers, sounding breathless. “You’re wrong.”

“Wrong?” Michael asks, she can feel how slick with want she’s growing, and feels more than a little nervous about how desperately she wants Philippa to pleasure her.

“I do want you. It’s not just the damn plants, okay? I’ve been attracted to you for at least a couple of years.”

“You have?” Michael says. “You never said anything.”

“Of course not,” Philippa says, her tone sterner now. “It wouldn’t have been appropriate – the power imbalance between a lieutenant and a captain is too great.”

Michael swallows. “What about between –”

She doesn’t get to finish the question before Philippa flips her and she lands, breathlessly, on her back, then the Captain is pinning her to the grass, and Michael feels more lust wash over her. 

“It’s more negligible now,” Philippa says, and leans in to kiss Michael again. When she pulls back it’s Michael’s turn to whine.

“Commander.” The Captain holds Michael’s face in both her hands, staring down at her intently. “Do I have permission to touch you – to fuck you – until this sex pollen wears off?”

“Yes!” Michael’s consent is given very enthusiastically.

Philippa smiles. “And I give you the same permission.”

“Thank you, Captain.” 

* * * *

By the time Commander Saru contacts them several hours later, the effects of the sex pollen have worn off. They’re both sore and tired from three hours of frantic fucking and another hour of more gentle lovemaking, but they spent the subsequent two hours after the pollen wore off in talking, soberly and sensibly, about what happens next – namely that they are going to have an intimate relationship with one another. 

They do not hold hands, or gaze sappily at each other, when they’re beamed back aboard the _Shenzhou_ , but Michael nevertheless feels as if everyone will know what they were doing down on this unnamed M-Class planet. A small part of her wouldn’t care if everyone did know, but most of her is grateful for their ignorance. 

Michael definitely doesn’t want to ever encounter sex pollen again, however.


End file.
